Konoha Police Department
by Inuzumaki Helen
Summary: Case 1: Kadang M.O sama bukan berarti pembunuh yang sama. AU.


Konoha Police Department

Summary: CHAPTER 1: M.O yang sama bukan berarti satu pembunuh. AU.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS! Kecuali ide.

Setelah '**Stranded**' dan '**A Confession**', Helen kembali lagi dengan fic tentang polisi-polisian. Mengikuti jejak '**A Confession**', Helen membuat anak-anak shinobi edisi Shippuden (Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, Neji dan Sai) menjadi polisi forensik disini! Kasus-kasus terinspirasi dari kasus-kasus di CSI:NY dan CSI:MIAMI (mungkin), tapi kebanyakan CSI:NY. Enjoy!

Warning: Super duper truly **OOC**. **OC** (dikit, dan bukan 'major character' di fic ini. Paling cuma jadi korban atau pelaku atau saksi atau apalah..).

Genre: Crime/Friendship/Humor

Rated: T for light violence.

Keterangan: Di fic ini..

**Umur anak-anak shinobi: 24-27**

**Disini, karena nama 'KPD' (Konoha Police Department) terlalu pendek, maka Helen ubah jadi 'KDPD' (Konoha Dade Police Department). Walaupun Helen tau di sana ngga ada yang namanya 'Dade', tapi lebih bagus dari 'KPD' bukan? Di A Confession juga Helen pakenya KDPD sih..**

**ENJOY!!**

**CHAPTER 1: M.O pt. I**

Jika sudah meninggal, Reizei Kagami, 16, ingin ia direbahkan di peti mati berwarna putih dengan ornamen berbagai macam bunga, dengan baju bagus, badan masih bagus dan make-up yang natural tapi membuatnya tetap cantik walau sudah meninggal. Semua bisa dipenuhi, kecuali nomor 3.

Pagi itu, Reizei Kagami sedang berbelanja di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan bersama 2 temannya. Saat mereka sedang berdiri di sebuah tempat untuk menunggu taksi, sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berlaju cepat menuju Kagami. Diserang begitu mendadak, ia tak bisa apa-apa, walau teman-temannya sudah menyingkir duluan dan menarik Kagami. Tapi Kagami tetap diam. Ia merasa tubuhnya dikunci. Dalam beberapa detik saja, tubuhnya sudah terpental sejauh 3 meter dari tempat menunggu taksi tertabrak mobil hitam tersebut. Kemudian terdengar suara orang-orang yang berteriak minta dipanggilkan ambulans. Kagami samar-samar bisa mendengar. Teman-temannyalah yang meminta dipanggil ambulans. Ia juga mendengar suara mobil yang menjauh. Lama-lama pendengaran dan penglihatannya makin samar..

Samar..

Samar..

Hingga akhirnya ia menutup mata menuju kegelapan.

-KPD-

"Jadi ternyata korban kita, Reizei Kagami, adalah anak satu-satunya dari pemilik perusahan nomor 6 terbesar di Konoha. Familiar?" tanya Inuzuka Kiba, seorang detektif pembunuhan tingkat 1 setelah ia selesai bertanya pada teman-teman Kagami dan beberapa saksi.

"Reizei.. Sugar Cane? Perusahaan tebu satu-satunya di Konoha?" tebak temannya, Uchiha Sasuke, seorang _Crime Scene Investigator _level 3.

"Ping pong! Tepat sekali!" sahut Kiba.

"Kau dapat apa dari saksi, Kiba?" tanya Uzumaki Naruto, ketua dari tim CSI ini dan CSI Level 1.

"Kata mereka, ini _hit-and-run_. 2007 Mercedes-Benz GL-Class, hitam. Dan aku juga dapat nomor plat-nya," kata Kiba sambil melihat catatannya.

"Mercedes? Orang kaya menabrak orang kaya.." komentar Haruno Sakura, _Crime Scene Investigator_ level 3 yang juga tergabung di tim Naruto.

"Hih. 2007 GL-Class itu kan besar? Baguslah kau sudah dapat nomor plat-nya," kata Hyuuga Hinata, tangan kanan Uzumaki Naruto, CSI Level 1 dan _supervisor_ anak-anak buah Naruto. Tapi _technically_, dia juga anak buah Naruto..

"Hei," panggil Sasuke. "Ada sesuatu yang menarik disini," katanya sambil membalikkan tubuh Kagami. Seketika, teman-teman se-timnya berkerumun disekitar Sasuke. Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah 'sesuatu yang menarik' itu.

"Seperti.. luka tembakan," kata Naruto pelan.

"Itu memang luka tembakan, dobe," kata Sasuke. Naruto memelototinya.

"Tu-tunggu. Teman-teman Reizei tidak mendengar ada suara tembakan. Dan sedikit sekali darah yang keluar.." ujar Hinata sambil memperhatikan luka tembakan dibawah lengan Kagami.

"_Silencer?"_ tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin.." jawabnya.

"Tapi masih belum menjelaskan kenapa darah yang keluar se-" kata-kata Naruto terpotong ketika ia menyadari bahwa seorang anggota tim-nya menghilang. "Mana Shikamaru?" tanyanya. Teman-temannya dengan cepat menunjuk pada sebuah kursi. Di atasnya, seorang pemuda berambut nanas sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto segera menghampiri orang yang bernama Shikamaru itu.

"Shikamaru!! BANGUN!" teriak Naruto dengan toa-nya. Shikamaru membuka matanya sedikit.

"Apa sih?" gumam Shikamaru pelan.

"Apa sih.. Kasus, woy!" seru Naruto. Walaupun ia seorang ketua, ia adalah ketua yang paling kekanak-kanakan dari semua ketua tim CSI di kepolisian Konoha. Tak pernah ada ketua tim yang berteriak seperti itu pada anak buahnya.

Shikamaru mengerang sedikit dan meregangkan badannya. Ia kemudian mengambil kotak peralatannya yang berada disamping kursi dan berdiri. Ia berjalan gontai menuju TKP. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ah, si jenius sudah datang," sambut Kiba. "Sekarang, kenapa luka ini hanya mengeluarkan sedikit darah?"

"_Axillary region,"_ kata Shikamaru singkat. Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Uh.. itu otot yang terletak dibawah lengan," kata Hinata ketika melihat tampang bingung Kiba. Kiba ber-'oh'.

"Jadi, Kagami ditembak di dalam mall. Penembak menggunakan _silencer_ dan sengaja atau tidak sengaja menembak _axillary region_,"Sakura mengurutkan kejadian. "Begitu?" tanyanya. Hinata mengangguk.

"Tapi walau ia ditembak di dalam mall, apa teman-teman atau paling tidak orang-orang di mall menyadari bahwa ada lubang besar di bawah lengannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lubangnya tidak sebesar itu lah, Uchiha," kata Shikamaru, sambil menguap tentu saja. CSI Level 2 ini memang orangnya pemalas dan suka tidur. "Lagipula, siapa yang menyadari lubang di bawah lengan?" tanyanya. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menunjuk Shikamaru dengan telunjuknya. "A-apa?"

"Itu dia! Siapa juga yang mau menyadari lubang di bawah lengan?" kata Sasuke. Teman-temannya memandangnya bingung.

"_Your point?"_ tanya Sakura.

"Bawah lengan itu kan hanya bisa terlihat ketika kita mengangkat lengan. Kalau Reizei tidak mengangkat lengannya, bagaimana penembaknya menembak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin dia sedang mengambil sesuatu di rak atas?" gagas Hinata.

"Memang apa saja yang mereka beli?" tanya Naruto.

"Body Shop, Channel, Louis Vuitton.."

"Nah, itu dia, Kiba!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba. Kiba kaget. "Channel dan Louis Vuitton! Ini tas Louis Vuitton yang masih ada labelnya," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk tas Kagami yang tergeletak di sampingnya. "Pasti Reizei sedang mengambil tas di rak atas!"

"Kenapa ia tidak meminta bantuan _shop assistant?"_ tanya Kiba.

"Kudengar Reizei Kagami itu orang yang tidak bergantung pada orang lain. Aku baca di majalah.." kata Shikamaru. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah kursi terdekat.

"Jangan tidur lagi!" seru Naruto. Tapi terlambat, Shikamaru sudah terlelap.

"Dobe, bagaimana kau bisa tahu banyak tentang tas begitu?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"He? Aku suka menemani Hinata belanja begituan. Hehe.." Naruto cengengesan sendiri. Sasuke sweatdrop. Biasanya cowok kan paling malas diajak begituan, walaupun diajak pacar juga. Tapi ternyata Naruto itu berbeda ya..

RRR! RRR!

Tiba-tiba handphone Hinata berdering. Ada SMS yang masuk. Hinata membacanya.

"Ada pembunuhan di 7th Street. Mau ikut?" tanya Hinata. Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, kalian urus kasus ini. Aku, Hinata dan Shikamaru ke TKP 7th Street," kata Naruto. Ia kemudian melirik Shikamaru yang sedang tidur disebuah kursi.

"TKP BARU 7TH STREET!! BANGUN, NARA!!" teriak Naruto.

-KPD-

Hyuuga Neji memandang mobil hangus itu diam. Matanya meneliti ke seluruh bagian mobil kanan. Ia sudah menangani berbagai kasus pembunuhan dengan akhir pembakaran tapi ia belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Biasanya, pembunuh membakar TKP untuk menghilangkan barang bukti dan mempersulit polisi untuk mengidentifikasikan siapa si korban. Tapi yang ini berbeda. Yang terbakar hanya mobil bagian kanan, tempat pengemudi. Itu juga tidak sampai hangus hitam begitu. Muka korban juga masih bisa terlihat. Lebih anehnya lagi -entah si pembunuh kelewatan bagian _dashboard _atau sengaja- terdapat KTP milik korban yang tergeletak dengan manisnya di _dashboard_ bagian kiri, bagian penumpang. Masih bersih dan tak ada tanda-tanda terbakar. Itulah yang mencurigakan.

Hinata menatap sepupunya itu beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya memanggilnya. "Um.. Neji-niisan?"

Pikiran Neji kembali ke jasadnya -setelah selama beberapa menit melayang-layang memikirkan keanehan di _dashboard_-. Ia menoleh dan melihat sepupunya, Hinata. Di belakangnya berdiri Naruto dan Shikamaru (masih dengan wajah mengantuk).

"Hayatake Morii, 36 tahun. Pewaris wadah pemikir terbesar ke-9 di dunia, Hayatake Group," kata Neji. "Orang-orang bilang terbakar adalah cara kematian paling menyakitkan," lanjutnya.

"Oh? Apa orang-orang yang mati terbakar itu sama-sama mengambil _poll_ yang berjudul, 'Kematian Paling Menyakitkan'?" tanya Naruto. Neji memberinya tatapan malas.

"Perasaan hari ini kita menangani kasus kematian anak pemilik atau pewaris perusahaan deh. Tiba-tiba menjadi pewaris atau anak pemilik perusahaan menjadi status yang paling berbahaya di Konoha," ucap Shikamaru. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri mobil yang setengah terbakar tersebut dan mulai memeriksa korban. Pertama ia memeriksa pupil korban. Kemudian ia mulai memeriksa tubuh korban. Saat memeriksa lengan kanan korban, Shikamaru menyadari sesuatu yang sama dengan kasus di pusat perbelanjaan tadi.

"Naruto. _Axillary region_ lagi," kata Shikamaru. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dan berjalan menuju Shikamaru. Ia kemudian ikut berjongkok di samping Shikamaru. Ia lalu memeriksa bawah lengan korban.

"_Same M.O, _(1)_" _ujar Naruto. Hinata menghela nafas. Neji terlihat bingung.

"M.O sama? Sama dengan apa?" tanya Neji.

"Sebelum kau memanggil kami kesini, kami sedang menangani sebuah kasus di pusat perbelanjaan. Reizei Kagami, anak satu-satunya dari pemilik 'Reizei Sugar Cane'," kata Shikamaru.

"Persamaan pertama: Reizei dan Hayatake sama-sama anak pemilik perusahaan besar," lanjut Naruto.

"Reizei mati karena ditabrak. Sebelum itu, dia juga ditembak di bawah lengan, mengenai _axillary region_ tapi ia tidak menyadarinya," kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Persamaan kedua: Reizei dan Hayatake sama-sama ditembak di bawah lengan," lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Aku pikir Reizei di tabrak karena pembunuhnya sadar bahwa ia gagal menembak tempat fatal. Tabrak lari itu hanya sekadar _plan B_. Sementara dalam kasus Hayatake, pembunuhnya juga sadar bahwa ia telah gaga menembak tempat fatal. Akhirnya ia menjalankan _plan B,_ membakar Hayatake," jelas Shikamaru.

"Persamaan ketiga: Pembunuh Reizei dan Hayatake sama-sama menjalankan rencana B," lanjut Naruto.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Neji sarkastik.

"Sayangnya tidak," jawab Shikamaru.

"Maksud kalian.. Reizei dan Hayatake dibunuh oleh orang yang sama?" tanya Hinata.

"Bisa jadi. M.O-nya sama begini.." jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi ini orang.." Naruto berdiri. "Ngga bisa mengendalikan pistol atau bego? Pasti ada tempat lain yang lebih gampang daripada di bawah lengan dong! Kenapa juga memilih bawah lengan?" tanya Naruto. Di saat yang sama, Shikamaru menyadari tetesan darah di bawah kursi.

"Dapat kolam darah disini. Dibilang 'kolam' juga tidak banyak-banyak amat sih.." kata Shikamaru sambil mengambil sampel darah di bawah jok.

"Di bawah luka tembak juga ada darah, tapi sedikit," kata Naruto.

"Berarti peluru tepat mengenai _axillary artery,"_ kata Hinata.

"Apa _axillary artery_ Reizei juga kena?" tanya Neji. Kedua tangannya sudah terlipat di depan dadanya.

Ketiga CSI tersebut diam. Kemudian mereka menjawab serempak, _"No."_

"Masih mau bilang M.O sama?" tanya Neji lagi, sepertinya ia tidak suka dengan persamaan M.O. Entah mengapa..

"Ini kan cuma kebetulan. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa menentukan peluru ini terkena _artery _atau tidak?" ujar Hinata.

"Tuhan," jawab Neji singkat.

"Sudahlah! Jangan bawa-bawa Tuhan ke dalam sini!" kata Naruto sambil berdiri lagi -setelah tadi berjongkok lagi melihat 'kolam' darah-. "Shikamaru, aku mau kau ke ruang autopsy dengan mayat. Sekalian awasi Lee. Jangan sampai dia mengacau lagi. Neji, kumpulkan informasi dari semua orang di sekitar sini dan data-data tentang Hayatake Group. Hinata, kau dan aku akan memproses mobil ini," Naruto memberi perintah kepada anak-anak buahnya. Mereka bertiga mengangguk kemudian Shikamaru dan Neji berpencar ke tempat masing-masing.

Kini tinggal Naruto berdua dengan Hinata. Naruto melirik Hinata. Ia melihat Hinata menghela nafas dengan nafas 'putus asa' atau semacamnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja.. mereka masih muda-muda. Kasihan sekali.." ujar Hinata simpatik. Naruto menatapnya bingung.

"Umur 36 kau bilang muda?" tanya Naruto, berusaha menghibur Hinata. Dan ternyata berhasil. Hinata tertawa mendengarnya. Hinata selalu tertawa mendengar lelucon Naruto, entah itu yang sudah basi atau yang masih baru, Hinata selalu setia mendengar dan tertawa karena lelucon Naruto.

-KPD-

"Sasuke. _You've been looking at the same bullet for over 10 minutes!"_ kata Sakura. Sudah 10 menit juga ia berdiri di belakang Sasuke, _arms folded_, mengamati Sasuke yang sedang mengamati peluru .9 mil yang menembus tubuh Reizei Kagami. Sebenarnya yang kurang kerjaan itu Sasuke apa Sakura?

Sasuke melepas pandangannya dari peluru di depannya dan menoleh pada Sakura selama 1 detik, kemudian kepalanya kembali lagi ke depan.

"Kau tahu apa yang kusukai dari peluru ini?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat bahu, tanda ia tak tahu. Sasuke kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura dan memberikan peluru bukti pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya pelan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa dengan peluru ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Terlihat seperti .9 mill biasa bukan?" tanya Sasuke balik. Sakura mengangguk. "_Squeeze it_. Keras-keras," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. Tapi akhirnya ia lakukan juga. Sakura meremas peluru kecil .9 mill di tangannya keras-keras. Beberapa saat kemudian, peluru tersebut bengkok.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. "Kena-"

"Palsu. Terbuat dari besi lemah. Aku meragui kalau itu bahkan terbuat dari besi," kata Sasuke sambil mengambil kembali peluru.

"Jadi.. pelaku menembak dengan peluru 'mainan' ini?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk. Matanya masih meneliti peluru yang sekarang bengkok itu. "Tapi buat apa?"

"Itulah gunanya pembuat profil." Sasuke memandang Sakura. "Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura langsung sadar akan sebab kedatangannya ke ruang _ballistic_ dan menunduk untuk melihat secarik kertas yang sedari tadi dipegang olehnya.

"Oh, aku kesini hanya mau memberitahu. Kiba kan sudah dapat nomor plat tapi tidak spesifik. Saksi mata hanya melihat 3 huruf didepan, termasuk angka tentu saja. V 39. Setelah itu, aku menyuruh Shino untuk memeriksa mobil-mobil dengan plat nomor 'V 39' dan mendapat kira-kira 20 mobil. Aku sudah memperkecil pencarian menjadi 2 mobil 2007 Mercedes-Benz GL-Class hitam," jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut. Merasa Sasuke sudah mengerti, Sakura mengulurkan _report_ yang diberikan Shino. Tertera 2 buah profil warga Konoha yang mempunyai 2007 Mercedes-Benz GL-Class warna hitam.

"Lalu, kau mau mulai dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura maju dan menunjuk sebuah profil. "Ito Haruki," jawabnya.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kenapa dia?"

"Karena dia bekerja di Reizei Sugar Cane," jawab Sakura. Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang terletak tepat didepannya sebelum mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan melemparnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menangkapnya. "_Wanna pick him up?"_

-KPD: T.B.C-

Akhirnya CHAPTER 1 selesai jugaaa..! Dikit ya? Makluminlah, kan masih chapter 1! Mungkin kasus ini bakal dibagi menjadi 3 part yang berarti kasus ini memakan 3 chapter. Mungkin loh. Karena bisa lebih pendek.. atau juga bisa lebih panjang.

Glosary!

(1) M.O: Modus operandi

Dan maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah, typo, penulisan yang ancur banget. Sekali lagi makluminlah! Kan abis duduk di bis 11 jam, tidur ayam, ngantuk banget tapi ngga mau tidur. Otak jadi kacau gini deh.. Sekali lagi, GOMEN!

Gue ngaca, doggy menggongong (saking kerennya gue -dilempar dari lante 1-)

Setelah baca, review dong!

**_(November 2, 2008. 12:33 pm. Inuzumaki Athena Helen)_**


End file.
